Tainted
by ZeroTheBaby
Summary: Tsuna killed, but at what cost? Is it all just an misunderstanding between him and his guardians?


Title: Tainted

Rating: T For Violence

Pairings: -

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only the plot.b [sadly]

* * *

It was not the first time Tsuna killed.

 _'Juudaime—'_

Tsuna would never kill without a reason.

 _'Tsuna, are you—'_

This time as well, he had a reason to kill.

 _'S-Sawada—'_

He did not expect the enemy, boss of an ex-alliance Famiglia, to inject an unknown substance straight into his heart.

 _'Tsu-Tsuna-nii, why—'_

And threatened to set off poison gas to kill his guardians.

 _'Red... Bossu—'_

He would never allow anyone to harm his family.

 _'Little Bunny, red does not suit you—'_

He would do anything to protect his family.

 _'Omnivore, stay where you are—'_

He would kill if he had to.

 _'Everyone—'_

Even at the cost of his own life.

 _'KUAHAHAHAHA! THE GREAT SKY, VONGOLA DECIMO, HAS FALLEN TO MY HANDS!'_

Tsuna only had the strength for one move, and he knew he had to make it quick before the substance affects him any further.

 _'One move... Only one...'_

The battle ended between 2 minutes, with Tsuna's arm going through the enemy's chest, effectively ending his life and spluttering his blood on Tsuna's pure white suit, dyeing it red.

 _'THE BOSS HAS FALLEN, RETREAT. I REPEAT, RETREA—'_

The rest of the enemy forces were annihilated by the guardians, who rushed to check on their boss.

 _'It hurts...'_

Each of their eyes widen when they found him drenched in blood, pulling his arm out of the corpse.

 _'But my family is safe...'_

None of them could form a word.

 _'Why are they looking at me at that way...? Did I do something wrong...?'_

Gokudera took the first step towards his Juudaime cautiously.

 _'Why is Hayato being so cautious towards me...? H-have I scared them with my actions? For killing the enemy in such a brutal way...?'_

Their Sky collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

 _'I... Have tainted their Sky...'_

* * *

Tsuna had locked himself in his office after he woke up, refusing any contact with his guardians.

 _'I'm tainted... I'm not fit to be their Sky...'_

His guardians did not give up on him. Not once, not ever.

 _'I'm too dangerous for them...'_

They visits him every day, at least once per day, knocking and slightly chatted about their day, then leaving in hopes their boss would open his door to stop them from leaving.

 _'They are wasting their time on me...'_

The occasional pain caused by the substance which probably a type of poison, was excruciating.

 _'It's nothing much...'_

But not once Tsuna screamed in pain.

 _'Not as much as tainting their Sky...'_

A boss does not scream. Reborn taught him that.

 _'I have tainted his Sky too...'_

Reborn had been away for a mission for a month already, not knowing what had happened.

 _'I can't have him watching me going through this...'_

Reborn was more than a tutor to him. He was his best friend, his closest advisor, and even the father he never really had when he was young.

 _'I'm not fit to be his Sky as well...'_

After the curse broke, Reborn remained as Tsuna's tutor, making him stronger, acted like his father and created a bond between them, much stronger than any bond either of them has with the others.

 _'He deserves a better Sky... A Sky like Luce-san...'_

Another series of pain occurred, clenching his teeth; Tsuna gripped his chest, where his heart is located.

 _'This poison... Why didn't it kill me after I delivered that blow...?'_

The pain and exhaustion eventually knocked Tsuna out on his office desk.

 _'It would be better if I died then...'_

* * *

The only few times Tsuna left his office was during midnight, when everyone in the mansion were asleep.

 _'I can't show myself in front of them...'_

But that night, he wasn't the only one still awake in the mansion.

 _'Omnivore...'_

Tsuna flinched at the presence of his cloud guardian, clearly not expecting him to be awake, much less in the mansion when he usually stayed at his own traditional Japanese mansion.

 _'W-what do I do... I can't appear in front of him...'_

Trapped in his thoughts, Hibari gently placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder to shake him out of it.

 _'Are you alright...?'_

The brunet immediately snapped out his thoughts, recoiling at the touch of Hibari's hand on his shoulder.

 _'I-I can't let him touch me...! I'm tainted... I'm tainted... I'm tainted—'_

He turned and ran off, back into his office, hiding away from the world.

 _'I... I can't taint them... I have to protect them... From... Me.'_

* * *

The battlefield was a mess. Bodies of both allies and foes were scattered across ground.

 _'Deaths... Deaths are unavoidable in battles...'_

The Decimo's guardians were once again in frenzy, looking for their boss who had disappeared in the middle of the battle.

 _'Juudaime... Please be alright...!'_

The battle happened all too fast for the guardians to even react to their missing boss.

 _'Tsuna... Where are you...!?'_

They were all on the way back from a party they were invited to by an ally Famiglia.

 _'Please be safe, Lil'Bro...!'_

Tsuna was present as well, it would be rude of him to only send his guardians in his place.

 _'TSUNA-NIIIIIIIIIII! LAMBO-SAN WANTS HIS TSUNA-NII!'_

He had minimal contact with his guardians, but they remained close by him.

 _'Bossu...! I miss the times we had together with the others...! So... Please be safe...'_

They noticed he was smiling a lot more than often he does during parties.

 _'Little bunny... You can only die by my hands... Not anyone else... You better be okay...'_

From their past experience, they knew Tsuna was hiding something from them.

 _'Omnivore... You better not be dead when I find you...'_

Something bad.

 _'Mia Famiglia...'_

But it was too late by the time they found him.

 _'It would be better this way...'_

In the clearing of the forest, a lone figure was found on its knees, slouching forward with both hands clutched over its chest.

 _'I'm reaching my limit...'_

Wasting no time, the group rushed straight towards the figure.

 _'Finally...'_

The figure lifted his head up slightly with difficulty, a small smile plastered on his face.

 _'Their tainted Sky would no longer exist...'_

A sudden burst of Sky flame appeared next to the figure, showing great concern for his descendant.

 _'It's time for me to join Primo and the previous Bosses in the ring...'_

That didn't deter the guardians even though they were shocked at the appearance of Vongola Primo.

 _'Decimo... Are you sure you are fine with how the things end up to be?'_

They were just a few steps away from the brunet, when the said brunet began to sway and slowly falling to one side.

 _'Everything will be over now...'_

Catching him in his arms was the Storm, Gokudera. Tears streamed down his cheeks, refusing to believe what was happening.

 _'Juudaime/Tsuna/Little Bro/Tsuna-nii/Bossu/Little Bunny/Omnivore...!'_

They could only cry as their Boss caught his last breathe with the same smile he would always give them before that incident.

 _'Ciaossu! I'm your home tutor, Reborn!'_

He felt blessed by the Gods who gave him his family.

 _'My name is Gokudera Hayato, I will become the best right-hand man for Juudaime!'_

He always had fun with them.

 _'Hahaha! Then I, Yamamoto Takeshi will become Tsuna's best left-hand man!'_

No matter what they had gone through to get to those days before the incident.

 _'I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI, SAWADA! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!'_

No matter the injuries he had suffered.

 _'I'M LAMBO-SAN, 5-YEARS-OLD! I WILL KILL REBORN AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA!'_

No matter how many setbacks he had been through.

 _'Bossu... My name is Chrome Dokuro... Nice to meet you...'_

No matter how many enemies he had faced.

 _'Kufufu... The name's Rokudo Mukuro, I will possess your body one day, and destroy the Mafia from inside-out.'_

Even if he had almost died so many times.

 _'Hibari Kyoya... I'll bite you to death.'_

It won't stop him from protecting his family.

 **"Mia Famiglia... Aishiteru..."**

His heart stopped beating, with his family surrounding him.

* * *

Phew. I finally got this out of my head after 3 days of pestering by it! There's a lot of betrayal fics out there but this is my version!

I hate to make the guardians the bad guys, so my version, they will never be one.

This may or may not be a oneshot depending on the feedback I received from you guys, do tell me what you guys think and whether you guys want a continuation which is just another extra chapter which I have a slight idea for it :)


End file.
